


The Future in Your Hands

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimileth Week (Fire Emblem), Dimileth Week 2020 (Fire Emblem), M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Dimitri would always find his way to love Byleth.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Childhood AU

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Dimileth week 2020!

The mercenary group had taken in a prince that hailed from Faerghus. It was a temporary solution to ensure his safety.

Byleth was too quiet and reserved to ask of the prince; only hearing his name, Dimitri, in passing. Byleth would only sneak glances, noticing that Dimitri was also silent. He could not think of any way to engage with Dimitri for he wouldn’t know what a prince would like.

But one night when the fireflies were out Byleth went out to a safe field to watch them flit about. Byleth found Dimitri staring out at them, wonder on his face.

Byleth settled down next to Dimitri, who merely nodded in greeting at Byleth and then looked to the fireflies again. Byleth could not think of any words so he made a wordless song. It carried into the night.

It trailed off when Dimitri looked at Byleth with that wonder. There were still not words for Dimitri only smiled when Byleth had the courage to look upon him again.

Under the grey moon, and the glow of the fireflies, a comfortable silence in the night air, and Dimitri sitting beside him, Byleth was left with newfound feelings in his chest.


	2. May our hands cling forevermore

The first time that Byleth grabbed for Dimitri’s hand it was for a dinner with another student. Dimitri had no protests for he trusted his teacher and after a while Byleth didn’t need to use his non-verbal method to get Dimitri to join for dinner.

Dimitri rather missed the warmth of Byleth’s hand in his. And for a while that piece of goodness was lost in five years of war, in the blood and loss.

On a certain day, a while after Byleth had seemingly emerged from the shadows of death, the rain washed away the smell of blood. Dimitri was on a precarious path.

He was only pulled back to safety by Byleth’s hands. The sensation of them stabbed through Dimitri’s heart with a painful nostalgia, of times that were forever lost.

But it was enough for him to come back home.

And, in due time, the two of them would stand at the Goddess tower, a pair of rings exchanged between them and Byleth’s hands in Dimitri’s own.


	3. Fairy-tale

Once upon a time there was a prince named Dimitri. He was a prince that was hidden away, his title buried by rags and chores about the grand mansion. All that he owned of his old life was in a trunk in his meager room.

He had lost his father and stepmother, and his stepsister was a ruler of a land far away, and he was unsure how to ask for her help.

The estate was run by nobles that seemed to change their faces to suit their whims. Dimitri was not going to question how this could be.

But it was announced throughout the kingdom that a dance was to be held at an important monastery, held by Lady Rhea. The nobles seemed to have pity and so promised that he could go if he took on extra work in the time leading up to the dance.

And so Dimitri held onto the hope of a night away from this place. He was content to borrow his father’s suit from the trunk.

The nobles threw that negotiation in his face the night of the dance and were merry as they left for the dance, leaving Dimitri standing alone in the cold mansion with the merciless mirth.

The promise was broken and so Dimitri let that hope lay to rest. However, it would not die so easily, and from that hope sprang forth a goddess.

She was named Sothis. She was impish and fickle but she seemed fond of Dimitri for she gave him a way to go to the dance. She would teleport him there, and gave him a pair of sturdy glass shoes that if he so wished would make him run quite fast back home. She warned him impishly of the shoes coming off easily if he was not careful.

Dimitri thanked the goddess for her vast generosity, put on the glass shoes and in the blink of an eye he was at the monastery at which the dance was held. He was soon lost in a crowd of people.

He mingled for a while, but at some point in the night his hand was clasped by a stranger and he was asked if he would like to go to the gardens. It would do good to have fresh air so Dimitri agreed.

This stranger took Dimitri to the gardens. Glorious orchids grew in the area, and hedges adorned the edges. It was here that the stranger revealed his name, Byleth.

They spoke of small matters, the cool air brisk, before Byleth realized that Dimitri didn’t have the pleasure of a dance.

It had been many years since Dimitri had learned to dance. Byleth was a patient partner and in time Dimitri shook off the rustiness.

In time Dimitri would leave and accidentally leave behind a glass shoe. In time the nobles that had hidden him away would have their farce revealed, and Dimitri would say who he was. In time he would learn to take on his new position, and learn more of Byleth.

But in this moment shared between them he would appreciate their dance.


	4. My beloved

Not long after their courtship had begun Dimitri had been rather preoccupied with a latest report during a meeting. He had announced this report and asked for Byleth’s opinion, with the pet name, “My beloved,” at the end of his sentence.

Byleth’s reply about his opinion on the report trailed off when he realized what happened. They had not revealed their courtship just yet.

Everyone who heard the pet name had a smile on their face, or nodded their approval, or muttered how relieved they were that, “Dimitri and the professor figured it out.”

Dimitri stumbled over his next words of the report. Byleth seemed stoic but if one looked closely they could see the slight pink in his cheeks.


	5. Need

Sometimes Byleth would dream of the chasm that swallowed him up, the fear and adrenaline that coated his mouth for a few seconds before the world went black for five years.

Sometimes Byleth would dream of Dimitri trying to go down a path he would not return from, the need for revenge and desperation for meaning to all of this war, half of a decade seemingly leaving their relationship in pieces.

The pieces could be gathered up and placed back together.

And when Byleth woke up all he needed to do was turn over to see that Dimitri was safe.


	6. Routine

All subjects came easily to Byleth and that was an advantage to being a teacher in the classroom and battlefield.

Healing magic did stagnate under his hand, for it seemed potions were enough. But after a certain battle it became routine for Byleth to study healing magic until it became as natural to him as walking.

Dimitri had gotten seriously injured in that battle. Byleth was too panicked to turn the wheels of time back. His paltry healing magic was barely enough until he got his hands on a potion to heal Dimitri.

Byleth would never let that happen again.


	7. Free Day - Kiss

It had been a whirlwind of hours since the war ended. The celebrations would come later and later Byleth and Dimitri would exchange their rings at the Goddess tower.

But in the moment, when the news was spoken and the two of them could steal away for quick privacy, Byleth was quick by pressing his mouth against Dimitri’s own. The kiss made his nose bump head-on with Dimitri’s nose, but there would be time to work on kissing in the future.

Byleth and Dimitri had forged their path for peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
